officialmanicpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
Beginner's Guide This guide is to help new players with a general step by step guide to enhance their Manic experience. Members Zone The first you you want to do is take your membership bond out of your bank and use it, this bond gives players 14 days of membership. Note: Players can buy additional membership bonds for 2B each at the Membership Bond shop at home or from the Loyalty Store. Now that you have membership go to ::mz, this is the members zone. Here you have several shops, access the Member's Benefit Store to purchase overloads and prayer renewels. = Penguins Now press the HotKey F6 or do ::bank to bank, withdraw and equip your full sorrows set. This set gives a very powerful set effect for your first hour of gameplay. Now go to ::nub2rich This will allow you to kill the penguins there for 1 hour to get your hands on beginner tokens that can be exchanged for beginner mystery boxes at King Arthur within the same area. For every Beginner Mystery Box it will require 500 tokens, which is 5 penguin kills. 3X EXP PK ZONE (not safe) The hour is over teleport to ::3xpk, grab the bones from your bank that you have received from upon starting the game and do this until you reach level 95 Prayer. Note: You will not receive 3x EXP if you are next to the bank booths, go closer to the water and you will receive the EXP boost. This area is NOT SAFE. Additional Information: You should come back to this zone as it offers many different resources to train various skills, these skills include; mining, woodcutting, and fishing. mutated Beasts (Money making) After completing your time in the ::nub2rich zone and obtaining 95/99 prayer it's time to move on to the Mutated Beasts, the Mutated Beasts can be accessed by using the money making teleport in the mage tab. The first screen that pops up after using this teleport is the Mutated Beasts teleport. To use the teleport, it cost 1x holy elixir, this will grant you 500 Mutated Beasts kills from which you can obtain Loudpurp boxes and Aqualord boxes. Note: You are allowed 500 Mutated Beast kills per day per Elixir. Upgrading Your Gear You will quickly find out that there are a lot of custom items and many ways to obtain them. By obtaining the items below it will help you progress through the game and grind towards better gear. Weapon By now you may have received a Fireblood Rapier from Aqualord Boxes or Loudpurp Boxes, if not you can often purchase one from players or the Player Owned Shops for around 20-25B. Armour Loudpurp Torva pieces are also acquired from Loudpurp Boxes, this set offers a Torva HP bonus and viable beginner stats. Gloves You can aquire Dragon Slayer Gloves from Kalphite Queen or the Zombie Slayer Minigame, it is suggested to kill the Kalphite Queen for a chance to obtain the Dragon Slayer Gloves upgrade kit which makes these gloves even stronger. Capes The capes below all give the following stats: +25 in all attack bonuses. +45 in all defensive bonuses. +45 Strength bonus. +45 Prayer bonus. Death Cape - Obtainable at K'ril Tsutaroth. Dragon Cape - Obtainable at King Black Dragon or by opening Gift Of Darkness. Angel Death Cape - Obtainable at Commander Zilyana or by opening Gift Of Darkness. Minigames & Random ACTIVITIES Minigames Treus Dayth Minigame: Treus Dayth is a team boss that requires 6 players to start it, 3 fighters and 3 helpers, can get started by entering the portal in home. At the end of the minigame players obtain random rewards which may contain any of the 3 combat style items. Underwater Minigame: The Underwater Minigame can be accessed by talking to the drunk sailor at home. This minigame consists of players taking on either the Helper or Fighter roles. This minigame focuses on team effort to defeat the boss, players may be rewarded with mid-tier gear at the end of the minigame. Warriors Guild 2.0: Players can kill cyclops for a 1 in 100 chance to receive the next tiered Korasi. This minigame is often used by new and experienced players to obtain the Dark Korasi which can be upgraded through the Upgrade System to create the Magma Korasi. Offhand Minigame: The Offhand Minigame is a good way to obtain an offhand without doing raids or the sacrificial minigame. We have these 4 offhand's as possible rewards for progressing within the dungeons of the Offhand Chest. This minigame is often considered one of the hardest grinds. Random Activities Shooting Star: Every 4 hours the shooting star will crash down in various places around Manic. Players can mine the Shooting Star to receive a random chance to obtain a Scratch Card, these scratch cards have a chance to give players mid to high tier items. Players also will receive stardust when mining the star, these can be saved for future content or sold to the general store/players.